meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kung Fu Mob/Famous Meerkats
Meerkats Kleintjie Kleintjie was born on November 23th 2003, with her sister Zorilla. Her mother was Risca the dominant female of the Gattaca. Risca was an ex-dominant female of the Whiskers. But, in 2004 Kleintjie and Zorilla were evicted and left the Gattaca. Kleintjie and Zorilla stayed together, looking out for each other and keeping warm during the night. Then, they team up with Young Ones males to form the Commandos Mob. Kleinjie lost dominant to her sister who became the dominant female. Kleintjie couldn't produce a litter in the Commandos group. Over the next few years Kieinjie was evicted when Zorilla was about to give birth. In October 2008, she and Benzedrine one of the first Commando females born, were evicted from the pack. A few weeks later Kleintjie and Benzedrine teamed up with two wild males, a Frisky male (Clinton Baptiste) and two Whiskers males (Ningaloo and Wollow) to form Kung Fu Mob. Kleintjie finally won dominance over Benzedrine, Clinton Baptiste became the dominant male. She raised the Kung Fu numbers and Ningaloo won dominance next to her. Kleintjie became a great leader and the Kung Fu are one of the most powerful packs in KMP. ---- Benzedrine Benzedrine was born inbetween January 24th and January 30th, 2005. Benzedrine's mother is Zorilla and she had one brother named Ketamine. Benzedrine and her brother survived their first two years. After the long-term dominant male Aragorn died, Ketamine became the natal dominant male, but a few months later he disappeard. Later, Benzendrine and her aunt Kleintjie were evicted by dominant female Zorilla. Benzedrine and Kleintjie teamed up with two Whiskers males, two wild males and one Frisky male to form a group called Kung Fu. Kleintjie took dominance but Benzedrine gave birth to the first surviving litter of 6 pups, of which two are killed. In July 2008 Benzedrine was evicted, Benzedrine soon teams up with Finn Whiskers the ex-dominant female of the Toyota to form Sequoia. The two teamed up with different rovers then it seem they found two males that would stay with them. The two males were Van Der Wethuizen and Bracken of the Toyota. But the two soon left. In September Benzedrine gave birth to two females and one male. Benzedrine and Finn soon got pregnant again and gave birth to 6 pups. The mothering is still unknown. Then four males join the group. The four males were Bruce of unknown background, Sid Vicious of Hoax, a wild male and Van Der Wethuizen. Bruce became the dominant male next to Benzedrine. Then Finn, two of Benzedrine pups from the first litter in Sequoia, Sid Vicious, and 2 of the 6 pups split from the main group and disappeared, leaving Benzedrine with Bruce, Van Der Wethuizen, one of her daughters and 4 pups. Van Der Wethuizen left shortly after. In September Benzedrine gave birth to 4 pups. All of them are currently alive. ---- Clinton Baptiste Clinton Baptiste was from the Frisky group. Clinton Baptiste was a regular rover. He was often roving with other males to other groups. He often returned to the Frisky but was never dominant. In 2007, he left the Frisky for good to rove. He roved at other groups for a while until on November within the year of 2007, he came across two Whiskers males, Ningaloo and his nephew Wollow. The three males roved together until they joined up with two evicted females from the Commandos, Benzedrine who is the daughter of Zorilla and her aunt Kleintjie who was from Gattaca origin. The two groups teamed up together and formed the Kung Fu. The group at first was small. Clinto Baptiste took the position of dominant male of the group. Dominant female was won by Kleintjie. The group encounter changes in dominance in the coming weeks. Clinton Baptiste was dominant male until he left the group. Ningaloo took over the role of dominant male with Tumbo (VKUM001) a wild male. Wollow left the group and returned to Whiskers before taking residence in Lazuli. ---- Ningaloo Ningaloo is a male meerkat born on December 6th, 2004 in the Whiskers. His was born in a litter of four pups. His three litter mates were his two sisters Petra and Popkat (who sadly disappeared) and his one brother Machu Pichu. His parents were Flower and Zaphod. In October 2007, a rover appeared at the Whiskers. Ningaloo and other males chased him away but got lost. Soon after, they started to rove. After chasing away the male, the Whiskers males including Zaphod started a roving group, called Incas. The group was led by his father Zaphod. The group didn't last long, as they soon came across the Aztecs the males saw that it was only females and one male and quickly moved in, kicking out the domianat male (Homestar Runner). This was the end of the Incas. Ningaloo returned to the Whiskers. That time, he teamed up with his nephew Wollow. He and Wollow soon met up with two evicted Commandos females (one from Gattaca). The pack was formed by two females Kleintjie and her niece Benzedrine, a Frisky male called Clinton Baptiste and two wild males (Tumbo and VKUM002). Kleintjie won dominant female and Clinton Baptiste won dominant male. Wollow returned to Whiskers while Ningaloo stayed in Kung Fu. Then in April, Clinton Baptiste and the last wild male left the group and Ningaloo took dominance of the Kung Fu in May. ---- McDreamy McDreamy was born in the Kung Fu on 28th January, 2008. Her mother is Benzedrine and her father may have been Clinton Baptiste, the Frisky male founder of the Kung Fu. McDreamy was born in a litter of six. Her litter-mates were Eliot, Bauer, Woolf and 2 other pups that died soon after the birth. Her mother Benzedrine lost dominance to Kleintjie before she was born, during after the Kung Fu were formed. Kleintjie evicted McDreamy several times when she was pregnant. McDreamy always aborted her litter. She never succeded in producing pups.